


Settled/unsettled/settled

by tattooed_lies



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed_lies/pseuds/tattooed_lies
Summary: I wrote a small domestic bit thatcould besomething followingTo be washed away slow. Probably set in January 2009.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Vince Neil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Settled/unsettled/settled

“What was that?” Vince raises an eyebrow.

“What was what?” Nikki gets comfortable on the couch, next to Vince. He leans back, stretches out his arms over his head, elongating his torso, and his legs stretch out too - his feet are pushing the carpet back.

Vince is about to scold him for bunching the carpet, when he hears it again - an old man-sigh. It’s like a groan, but with more air than vocals. 

“Are you okay there, gramps?” Vince jokes. Although he really doesn’t like this sound.

“Actually…” Nikki cracks his neck. Both ways. “I’m a little stiff.”

Vince blinks. Nikki doesn’t even jab back at him.

“I mean, I love this cold weather, but I do feel it,” Nikki mutters.

Vince looks back at the TV and frowns. 

“What is it?” Nikki asks. When Vince doesn’t respond, he pokes his finger in Vince’s arm. 

Vince feels the echo of the finger pricking his flesh long after it’s gone. It annoys him. “You’re old,” he says, like an accusation.

He senses Nikki’s eyes on him. After a minute or so, he looks Nikki’s way. Yep. Nikki looks baffled.

“Well,” Vince says, and looks back ahead. He doesn’t quite understand why he’s so agitated, but he is.

“You feel old, Vinnie?” There’s amusement in Nikki’s voice.

Vince doesn’t react. But of course, soon, he feels Nikki’s hand cupping the back of his head. Then, Nikki's fingers rub his scalp. Dammit, it feels nice. Vince closes his eyes. Nikki’s hand drops slightly and massages the back of Vince’s neck. Vince’s head falls forward and he goes a little limp. He leans to the side, until he’s lying down with his head on Nikki’s leg and his own legs pulled up on the couch. 

Nikki chuckles and keeps rubbing Vince’s back. It’s a little worrisome that Nikki knows exactly how he works. What he needs. He’s still not sure how he feels about that. Sometimes, Vince will do something out of character, not respond how he usually would, just to throw Nikki off. But that doesn’t faze Nikki either. It’s hard to argue with someone who doesn’t take the bait. Not that it stops Vince from the occasional blowup. He’s not some kind of docile househusband. Or whatever.

“Stop it,” Nikki says, digging his thumb in the hinge of Vince’s jaw - it’s clenched, Vince realizes. He tries to relax it.

“I wanna go out,” he says. It’s a knee-jerk reaction to this unsettling feeling. He knows Nikki’s going to protest, too.

“And then what?” Nikki says, mildly. “You’ll feel younger surrounded by a bunch of twentysomethings?”

“Thirtysomething’s fine too,” Vince mumbles.

Nikki’s chuckling; Vince can feel it because Nikki’s stomach vibrates against the back of his head. Nikki’s chuckling, but Vince feels a tightness in his chest. 

“You always start to freak out when we’ve been home for awhile,” Nikki says, exasperating little fucker that he is.

Yes, Nikki’s right, but it doesn’t really help. Vince rubs his hand over his chest, as if he can take away whatever is constricting it and cutting off his breath. Maybe he should sit up.

Nikki puts his hand over Vince’s and interlocks their fingers, stopping the movement. Vince briefly takes note of how Nikki always has to control everything; but the hand pressing down against his own does feel good. Calming.

“The tour is already planned. We’ll start rehearsals in a month,” Nikki reminds him. His other hand brushes Vince’s hair back. 

Vince’s chest feels a little less compressed thinking about what is up ahead. He doesn’t really know what causes him to feel such panic anyway. It’s fortunate then, isn’t it, that he’s predictable enough, easy enough to defuse, so that it doesn’t progress into a fight. 

Though what is he supposed to do now, to get rid of his nervous energy.

The swoop of calloused fingers over his neck gives Vince goosebumps, and sparks something in him that’s on a different level to fight-or-flight. But he knows Nikki knows  _ that _ too.

“We could go for a walk?” Nikki’s voice is a little higher than it should be. Because he’s joking. Because he knows Vince isn’t going anywhere in this weather.

Nikki’s not the only one who can predict what’s going to happen, though. Which is why Vince doesn’t respond and just lets Nikki touch him a little longer. 

Nikki’s hand in his hair gets a little rougher, tugging at strands of hair at the end of each stroke, sending tiny shocks down Vince’s spine. The other hand, still locked with his own, squeezes before letting go and moving down to his belly. 

There is, annoyingly, comfort in this familiarity, this routine. This same  _ knowing _ and  _ predictability _ that pissed him off, before - maybe  _ because _ he senses he’s become so comfortable with it. Dependent on it. 

Another tug sets Vince’s head straight. This is Nikki. He’s made it clear that Vince can rely on him. That he won’t drop Vince as soon as he fucks up. For some reason, Nikki is happy, proud, to have broken through Vince’s walls, to be the recipient of all of Vince’s outbursts, good and bad. 

So, maybe sometimes he finds things amusing that Vince finds irritating. Maybe sometimes he wants to take control a little more than Vince wants to give it up. Maybe sometimes he’s a little more comfortable than Vince is comfortable with. In anything that happens, Vince can be sure of one thing. And it’s that Nikki will not leave.

He’s still got this energy he needs to dispel, though. Nikki knows it. And Vince waits, lets Nikki have the reins. 

It takes a while. Part of it must be to see if Vince will do it. Will just lie and wait, and not try to take charge. But Vince is determined, and determination makes it easy. He lets Nikki fiddle with his hair and draw patterns on his stomach, and it’s so soothing, he’s starting to get a little drowsy.

That is, until Nikki finally speaks again.

“Let’s go upstairs.”


End file.
